Guys Night Out
by BreezyBriefs
Summary: What happens when Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks (Mirai) go bowling? Oh, the twisted possibilities...^_^


  
  
  
  


Breezy doesn't own dbz, characters there of, or anything like that...the only thing she owns is her 99 cent notebook.... ^_~

  
  
  
  


Note: The following story is from a twisted mind and may scare you...lol It also includes a drunk Vegeta...you have been warned! hehe

  
  
  
  
  
  


Guys Night Out

  
  
  
  


Vegeta crossed his arms and sighed. How did he get talked into this? What was "bowling" anyway? And why was he in a car with Kakarot behind the wheel and his son from the future in the back seat? Was he insane?!

"Aw...lighten up, Vegeta!" said Goku cheerfully as he noticed the pissed off expression on Vegeta's face. "This'll be fun! Kind of like a 'guys night out'!"

"A 'guys night out'? With you and the boy? FUN?! You must be joking!" said Vegeta, his expression not changing.

"Come on, dad...at least give it a try." said Mirai in an annoyed tone. "You've been complaining about this for the past two hours now!"

"When I want your advice I'll ask for it, boy!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Woah...settle down guys!" said Goku as he looked over at them.

Mirai wiggled uneasily. "Would you mind keeping your eyes on the road, Goku?"

"Why?" asked Vegeta. "He can't drive either way!" He grinned evilly. "Why are we driving, anyway? We can fly, you know!"

"To spend time together!" said Goku through his usual goofy grin. He looked back to the road.

Vegeta sighed. "How did I get talked into this?"

Mirai smirked. "Because mom said the bed would become snow-capped if you didn't?"

"Shut up, boy..." Vegeta grumbled. Goku chuckled. Vegeta glared at him. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing." answered Goku innocently.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They soon arrived at the bowling alley and went in.

"An hour of bowling for three, please!" said Goku happily.

"Okay..." said the cashier as she punched some numbers on the computer. "You guys have lane 12."

"Alright!" said Goku. He turned to Mirai and Vegeta. "Why don't you guys go find some bowling balls and I'll get the shoes."

"Okay" agreed Mirai. He looked towards Vegeta, who was examining the bowling balls already.

"These things look ridiculous!" Vegeta exclaimed. "What are you supposed to do with them, anyway?!"

Mirai sighed. "He's making this difficult..." he mumbled to himself. "Just grab one, and I'll explain it to you at the table, dad."

Goku was already waiting for them when they got there. "Here Veggie!" he exclaimed as he tossed Vegeta a pair of bowling shoes. "Put these on."

Vegeta glanced at the shoes. "Surely you're kidding."

Goku sat confused for a moment. "...no....you have to wear 'em."

Vegeta stared at the shoes in disgust. "They're absolutely repulsive! And they look ridiculous! There's no way I'm putting them on!" Ten minutes later, Vegeta stood in his bowling shoes, growling to himself angrily. "I can't believe I'm wearing these things...I look like I'm in a circus!"

"Relax, man!" exclaimed Goku as he patted Vegeta on the back. "Look, me and Trunks are up first...so why don't you go get something out of the vending machine, okay?"

"Fine, fine...whatever..." Vegeta grumbled. He walked over to the vending machine and glanced at his selection. "Chocolate Poofies!" he exclaimed. He pulled out a dollar, inserted it into the machine, and pushed the number. His bag of Chocolate Poofies started to slide out, but got stuck just before it fell. Vegeta kicked the machine slightly. "Dammit! Why won't you let go?!" he exclaimed. He tried pulling on the door. He shook the machine. Nothing happened. He was just about to rip the door off when he was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. He turned around to see Goku doing a dance of victory.

"I got a strike! Yeah! Uh huh!" Goku sang as he pranced around.

"What a moron..." said Vegeta, hoping nobody realized he was with him. "He looks like a fool....look at the boy turning all red!" he gave a hearty laugh and slowly walked back over.

"Hey Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku as he saw the smile on Vegeta's face. "Feeling better?"

"What were you dancing like an idiot about, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"He knocked down all the pins." answered Mirai.

"Is that all?! Easily accomplished!" He grinned evilly and picked up his ball.

"Just make sure you watch your strength, Veggie.." warned Goku.

"Yeah yeah..." Vegeta grumbled. He walked up to the foul line and looked down at the ball. 

Goku silently walked up behind Vegeta. "Now roll it gently."

"GAH! Where the hell'd you come from?!" Vegeta exclaimed, nearly dropping his ball.

Goku looked back towards the table. "Back there..."

"Well go back!!"

"Okay..." said Goku as he sauntered back.

Vegeta shook his head and looked down at the ball again, then without a thought whipped it down the lane with such force the pins literally exploded. Mirai layed his head on the table to hide his blushing.

"Uh....Vegeta...." said Goku as he scratched his head thoughtfully. "That wasn't exactly 'gently'..."

Vegeta chuckled slightly. "No, but it's the funnest thing that's happened so far!" He smirked evilly.

Mirai handed Vegeta a $20. "Here dad...just...go get some food or something." he pointed to the bar. "We'll let you know when it's your turn again..."

"Who do I look like?! Kakarot?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Mirai sighed. "Go or I'm giving our money to the real Kakarot."

Vegeta looked over at Goku, who was trying to add the scores so far with little luck. "Fine." He snatched the money, walked over to the bar, and sat down.

A waitress came over and stood in front of Vegeta. "Hey cutie...looks like you could use a drink."

"Yeah, whatever." Vegeta grumbled.

She set a glass of beer in front of him. "Here ya go!" She winked and walked away.

Vegeta looked down at the glass and raised an eyebrow. He picked it up and guzzled it down. "Hey! That wasn't bad! Get me some more of this, girl!" About 30 beers later, after borrowing more money from Mirai, Vegeta paid his tab and wandered off.

Mirai looked over towards the bar. "Hey....where'd my father go?"

"I dunno." answered Goku innocently.

Mirai sighed. "We'd better go find him." They both walked around the bowling alley, checking in the arcade and the bathroom. "I wonder where he went to." Mirai said suspiciously.

"Let's check in the lounge!" said Goku as he went to walk in.

"Hold on, Goku." said Mirai. "It's karaoke night in there! Do you really want to....oh Kami..." he said as his face turned slightly pale.

"Trunks? What's wrong?" asked Goku.

"Just...steady your stomach and go in." Mirai answered. They walked in and looked over at the small stage.

"Say it ain't so! I will not go!" Vegeta sang as he staggered back and forth holding the mic, people cheering him on. "Turn the lights off! Carry me home!"

Goku burst into laughter. Trunks blushed bright red. They both watched as Vegeta took his tee shirt off and threw it into the crowd.

"Okay...we have to stop this." said Mirai. "Hey dad!!"

Vegeta looked over at them. "What is it, boy?!" he asked over the mic, causing everybody to turn around and look at them.

Trunks blushed. "Um...time to head home..." he said, somewhat nervously.

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" Vegeta asked as he stumbled backwards.

"Yeah, but..." Mirai started. "But..."

"But if we don't go home now you're gonna miss Gilligans Island!" Goku sputtered out.

"Miss Gilligan?! No way in hell!" Vegeta exclaimed as he jumped down and ran over to them.

"Nice one, Goku..." said Mirai in a shocked tone.

"Actually I can't believe that really worked!" Goku laughed.

"Let's go!!" said Vegeta in his usual annoyed tone.

"Oh! Right.." said Mirai as he snapped out of it. 

As the three of them walked to the car, Mirai leaned over to Goku and mumbled "We're never taking him anywhere again."


End file.
